


you're my home

by jiminnienuggets



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mostly just cute nonsense, One-Shot, based on a prompt, first forray into writing for shadowhunters/tmi, high inquisitor!alec, high warlock of alicante!magnus, post episode 3x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminnienuggets/pseuds/jiminnienuggets
Summary: Based off the prompt: It’s nearing midnight and Person A is wondering what’s taking so long for Person B to come to bed. Deciding to investigate, Person A decides to search for their partner. They find Person B sleeping over important documents/work papers. How Person A reacts is up to you.





	you're my home

**Author's Note:**

> my first foray into Shadowhunters, certainly not my last! Enjoy this tiny... thing and know there will be better fics to follow.

Magnus couldn’t help but purse his lips just a little as he sat on the couch, staring directly at the front door, waiting for it to open and for the love of his life, and husband, to come walking through those doors and greet him with a kiss. 

He sighed and rubbed his fingers lightly against the hairline on the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb over his index finger’s nail to feel the glitter beneath the pad of his finger. A quick flicker of his eyes towards the clock told him that it was getting very close to midnight and Alexander really should’ve been home by now.

He himself had long since turned off his phone, eager to be done with the incessant calls of the Shadowhunters of Alicante needing his help with some task or other. He loved being a busy warlock and all, but, some times, he really just needed to be able to relax, and Alec had said he’d be home early tonight and they were supposed to spend the night in, well, bed. Together. Preferably without all of the clothes to get in their way. 

Conjuring himself up a glass of wine, he sipped lightly at it, sliding his hand along the couch until his phone was in his hand and he was turning it back on. Perhaps Alec had called or messaged him and he had just missed it within the twenty minutes since he had last checked (before the ringing of his phone and it not being his husband had forced him to once again shut the damn thing off)? 

But there was no message and he narrowed his eyes a little before setting is barely sipped at glass down and standing. He straightened his shirt (a deep burgundy silk that matched his glittered nails fabulously, if he did say so himself) as he did so and then waved his hand, a deep golden portal appearing in front of him.

Technically, he still wasn’t supposed to be portaling all over the city, but he and Alec had quietly agreed that nobody else needed to know that they’d made a little tweak to the wards surrounding Alec’s office that did allow portals in and out of the room--only ones made by Magnus however. He wasn’t actually supposed to use them except in an emergency, but it was far too late for any meetings to be going on and so Magnus deemed this emergency enough that Alec probably wouldn’t get too angry at him for doing this.

Hopefully.

Magnus stepped in through the portal and barely a moment later he was in the office of Alexander Lightwood--High Inquisitor. The title his husband now carried still made his chest swell with pride. The shadow world was a much better place with Alec in such a position and he had been working tirelessly in order to improve relations between the Shadowhunters and the Downworld. Being a man married to another man who happened to be a warlock certainly had it’s upsides in proving to people he wasn’t just trying to appear to want change--but actually wanted things to change for the better.

Looking around, he was very quick to catch sight of Alec and a smile appeared on his face almost automatically, any worry that he may have had disappearing as he saw his loving husband’s head bent over onto the desk, his cheek resting against paperwork. His hand still held his pen and Magnus stepped up to him, trailing his fingers lightly through the mop of hair (that no matter how hard Alec tried to tame it, it never seemed to quite stick. The only thing that did it was Magnus’ magic, but he rather enjoyed the look of his husband’s hair a mess). It was soft to the touch and had the strong scent of their shared shampoo that so long ago Alec had fell in love with. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s head, smiling at the sound of the soft, sleepy whimper escaping from the man. Magnus carefully pulled the pen from the other’s hand, his fingers once again stroking over the side of his face. He’d already partially undressed for bed, and that had included removing his rings (all but one) and he pressed the palm of his hand to the mostly clean shaven cheek of his husband. 

“Alexander…” he began quietly, not wanting to disturb him too much. “It’s time to come home and go to bed. You’ve been working so hard… and this surely will not be very good for your back. But I can give you a killer massage back at home.” The massage might be just as much for Magnus’ benefit as it would be for Alec’s, if he was being entirely honest. 

Those thick brows scrunched and soon Magnus was staring into those beautiful blue eyes that still made his breath catch just as they had that very first day he’d laid eyes on the shadowhunter. “I fell asleep?” His voice was thick and heavy and it sent a shiver down Magnus’ spine. 

“Mm, yes,” He straightened himself up as he complied the scattered papers into a neat pile for Alec as the man sat up, stretching his stiff back out while blinking himself awake. “I’d been waiting for awhile and I got impatient so I thought that I would come check on you--make sure you hadn’t been…” he waved a hand and then slid himself down onto his husband’s lap without another thought. “Kidnapped and held hostage or something.”

“Kidnapped by sleep, apparently.” Alec said dryly, but his hand found Magnus’ knee and lightly rubbed. The warlock smiled and pressed a kiss to the other’s jawline. “Which I could probably use more of.” 

“I think it’s time for us to go home.”

“Home…” Alec repeated with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling almost as if by magic, but that magic was love and it warmed Magnus to the very core of his heart and soul. “You’re my home.”

Magnus wondered how it was even possible to love someone so much, how it was possible that someone could love him so much. But he decided not to question it, for Alexander was his and he was Alexander’s, and that was how it should and would continue to be.

For the rest of their lives.


End file.
